ONE WEEK IN SEOUL
by fifioluluge
Summary: Liburan Xiao Luhan, namja asal China di Seoul Korea Selatan berubah suram dengan adanya rentetan kejadian mengerikan yang membuatnya ketakutan sekaligus penasaran akan seseorang yang ada dibalik semuanya. Sampai akhirnya Ia bertemu Oh Sehun, seorang detektif yang menyamar menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran dan mereka pun bergabung untuk mengungkap semuanya. HUNHAN/BAEKHYUN. THREESHOOT.
1. Chapter 1

**ONE WEEK IN SEOUL**

Summary :

Liburan Xiao Luhan, namja asal China di Seoul Korea Selatan berubah suram dengan adanya rentetan kejadian mengerikan yang membuatnya ketakutan sekaligus penasaran akan seseorang yang berada dibalik semuanya. Sampai akhirnya Ia bertemu Oh Sehun, seorang detektif yang menyamar menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran dan mereka pun bergabung untuk mengungkap semuanya.

* * *

><p>Anyyeong, aku author baru di sini….<p>

Sori kalau banyak typo atau kata-katanya kurang enak dibaca…

Selamat membaca Chingudeul….

* * *

><p>Xiao Lu Han, namja tampan sekaligus cantik, bermata rusa, bertubuh mungil, bibirnya semerah Cherry, kulitnya putih mulus tanpa cela dan rambutnya dicat merah menyala yang sangat mencolok sehingga tak sedikit orang-orang meliriknya saat Ia lewat.<p>

Kini Ia tengah bersusah payah menyeret koper pink hello kittynya menuju ke lantai 3, flat sepupunya, Kim Minseok.

Luhan memang berencana untuk berlibur di Seoul selama seminggu dan Ia akan menginap di flat sepupunya yang berpipi chubby itu. Kebetulan Minseok sedang berlibur di pulau jeju bersama kekasihnya, Kim Jongdae. Jadi, sekalian saja Luhan dititipi untuk menjaga flatnya.

"Huft, akhirnya sampai juga." Ucapnya sambil menyeka keringat di pelipisnya.

Tanpa Ia sadari, 2 orang di sudut berbeda sedang memperhatikannya dengan intens.

XXX

Pukul 8 malam…

Luhan baru saja selesai mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama baby blue bergambar rusa. Sungguh imut.

Ia pun bergegas ke dapur dan memasak ramen untuk makan malam.

Pukul 10 malam…

Luhan sudah menyelesaikan makan malamnya dan kini Ia sedang bersantai menonton televise di ruang tengah. Memang flat sepupunya itu sederhana, hanya terdiri dari 1 kamar tidur, 1 kamar mandi, dapur minimalis dan ruang tengah seadanya. Untung saja masih ada televise, kalau tidak luhan bisa mati karena bosan.

"AAAAAAAAAAA….."

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar jeritan seorang yeoja. Luhan mengecilkan suara televisinya. Tapi hening, taka da suara apapun. Ia pun mengedikan bahunya tidak peduli.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." Gumamnya lalu bergegas ke kamar tidur karena besok Ia harus bangun pagi untuk mulai berkeliling korea selatan bersama kenalannya yang berwajah imut dan sangat heboh bernama Baekhyun.

XXX

**Hari Pertama…**

Sinar matahari sudah menembus ke celah-celah gorden kamar Xiao Luhan, membuat mata rusanya mengerjap karena silau. Namun, bukan itu yang membuatnya terbangun, tapi suara ribut di luar flat.

Dihinggapi rasa penasaran, Ia pun segera keluar dan langsung disambut kerumunan orang dan bau aneh memuakan yang menusuk hidung. Ia pun menghampiri mereka sambil menutup hidung mungilnya.

"Ada apa sih?" tanyanya sambil berusaha menerobos. Tapi tak satu pun menghiraukannya.

"Aishhh…." kesalnya lalu memutuskan untuk berdiri di depan pintu flatnya menunggu seseorang lewat dan mengorek informasi.

Tiba-tiba pintu flat tetangganya terbuka dan tampaklah namja tampan, tinggi dan berkulit seputih susu dengan ekspresi datar. Penampilannya sangat rapi dan formal dengan stelan kemeja dan celana bahan juga sepatu yang mengkilap. Namja itu benar-benar terlihat serius ditambah beberapa buku tebal dan kamus kedokteran yang dibawanya.

"Anyyeong…"

Namja itu hampir saja terjungkal karena kaget melihat sosok Luhan berdiri tepat di hadapannya secara tiba-tiba. Namun ekspresinya tetap saja datar. Tanpa memperdulikan Luhan, Ia pun berjalan melewati Luhan begitu saja.

"Ya! Kau!" teriak Luhan dengan kesal karena selalu diabaikan.

Namja itu pun memutar tubuhnya ke arah Luhan masih dengan ekspresi datar namun menyiratkan tatapan _ada apa?_ Dan menunggu Luhan berbicara.

Luhan makin kesal dengan respon namja itu. Namun rasa penasarannya lebih besar.

"Ish kau itu jutek sekali. Aku kan hanya mau tanya apa yang terjadi di sana?" tanya Luhan sambil menunjuk ke kerumunan di depannya.

Namja itu menghela napas kesal karena Luhan menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak penting dan menghabiskan waktunya dengan percuma.

"Seorang yeoja mati dengan mengenaskan. Seseorang membunuhnya." balas namja itu tetap datar.

"MWOOO? Seseorang mati dibunuh dan kau tetap pergi tenang seolah-olah tidak terjadi sesuatu yang sangat buruk!"

"Lalu aku harus apa? Sudahlah, kau mengganggu saja. Kusarankan padamu jangan melihat mayatnya." Tambahnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih mengangakan mulutnya.

"Kurasa namja itu benar-benar tidak waras." Batinnya lalu memilih masuk ke flatnya dan bersiap-siap bertemu Baekhyun.

XXX

"Baekhi, kau tau tidak? Ada pembunuhan di flat sepupuku. Tempat ku menginap." Ungkap Luhan pada Baekhyun yang sedang menyetir.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di mobil Baekhyun. Mereka berencana untuk Lotte world, namsan tower dan terakhir ke cheongdamdong untuk berbelanja.

"Tentu saja. Berita itu sudah sangat menyebar. Bahkan aku melihat mayatnya." Jawab Baekhyun penuh semangat.

"Jinja?"  
>"Neee. Kau tau? Mayat itu full naked, kepalanya terpisah dari badan dan seluruh tubuhnya penuh sayatan. Aish itu sangat mengerikan. Aku saja mual melihatnya." Cerita Baekhyun panjang lebar dengan penuh ekspresi membuat Luhan semakin ngeri.<p>

"Untung saja aku tidak melihatnya. Bisa-bisa aku muntah." Batin Luhan sambil bergidik ngeri membayangkan mayat tersebut.

XXX

Pukul 9 malam…

"Gomawo Baekhi. Hari ini aku senaaaaaaang sekali." Ungkap Luhan sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Cheonma Lulu. Besok jangan sampai telat yaa!" balas Baekhyun lalu menghentikan mobilnya di halaman flat Luhan.

"Papay Baekhi. Hati-hati yaa…" pamit Luhan lalu turun dari mobil Baekhyun dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Papay Lulu."

Mobil Baekhyun pun langsung melesat meninggalkan Luhan yang masih berdiri dengan senyum terpatri di bibirnya.

Luhan hendak kembali ke flat sepupunya namun tiba-tiba Ia menepuk kepalanya. Ia baru ingat kalau persediaan makanan di flat Minseok sudah kosong. Ramen kemarin malam adalah ramen terakhir yang ada di lemari dapur.

Dengan langkah malas, Luhan pun berjalan menuju toko terdekat.

XXX

Pukul setengah 11 malam…

"Sepi sekali sih. Aku jadi merinding. Tidak mungkin kan ada yang tega membunuh namja imut sepertiku." Monolognya sambil mempercepat laju kakinya.

Ia tidak peduli dengan belanjaannya yang berat dan peluh yang sudah membanjiri tubuhnya. Ia hanya ingin cepat sampai di flat sepupunya.

Tiba-tiba…

BUGH… BRAK… CRAKKKK…

"Suara apa itu?" gumam Luhan semakin ketakutan. Namun untuk kedua kalinya, rasa penasarannya lah yang lebih kuat.

Dengan segenap keberaniannya, Luhan pun menelusuri asal suara tersebut.

Semakin dekat…

Semakin dekat…

Terdengar suara benda menggelinding yang mendekat ke arah Luhan.

DUK

Benda tersebut berhenti tepat di samping kaki Luhan. Luhan pun memberanikan diri untuk melihatnya.

"KYAAAA…."

"Huekkk.. Huekkk" Luhan langsung muntah-muntah setelah melihat benda tadi yang ternyata sebuah kepala tanpa tubuh tergeletak begitu saja di saping kakinya.

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Luhan pun lari terbirit-birit dengan belanjaan ditangannya yang untungnya masih ingat untuk Ia bawa. Ia tak mau tahu apa yang terjadi pada orang tanpa tubuh tadi. Yang jelas sekarang Ia harus menyelamatkan diri.

BRUKK

"Aw…" ringis Luhan saat pantatnya mendarat dengan keras di jalanan dan belanjaannya tercecer dimana-mana karena menabrak sesuatu atau…. Seseorang?

"K..Kau?"

"Ck, sudah ku duga kau memiliki kelainan. Orang gila mana yang berlari tengah malam begini?" Ucap orang yang ditabrak Luhan yang ternyata si namja datar tetangga flatnya tadi pagi.

"Ya! Jangan sembarangan… tadi itu aku… itu.. kepala.. aish.."

"Bicaralah yang jelas!"

"Huwaaaaa…."

Bukannya menjawab, Luhan malah menangis kencang dan refleks berdiri lalu memeluk namja tadi.

Namja itu hanya diam. Tidak menolak maupun membalas pelukan Luhan.

5 menit kemudian…

Tangisan Luhan mulai mereda. Hanya terdengar isakan kecil dari mulutnya.

"Sudah puas menangisnya? Bajuku sudah basah dan kakiku pegal. Tidak bisakah kau melepaskanku?"

Luhan pun langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menunduk malu.

"Ne. Mi..Mianhe….mmmm…?"

"Oh Sehun."

"Ah ne, mianhe dan gomawo sehun-sii. Aku Luhan."

"Mmm. Sudah kan? Aku pergi." Pamit Sehun lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja.

"Ya aish tunggu aku. Kau ini selalu pergi begitu saja." Gerutu Luhan sambil cepat-cepat membereskan belanjaanya dan berlari menyusul Sehun yang berjalan dengan tenang.

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan tanpa sepatah kata keluar dari mulut mereka.

"Mm Sehun-sii. Sebenarnya tadi aku melihat kepala menggelinding dan berhenti tepat di kakiku. Kau tau betapa takutnya aku saat melihat itu. Bahkan aku sempat muntah tadi." Tutur Luhan membuka percakapan.

"Oh."

"YA OH SEHUN! Ku bilang ada kepala dan responmu hanya begitu?"

"Lalu aku harus apa? Itu sudah biasa terjadi di sini."

"Ji..Jinja?"

"Hmm. Kau saja yang terlalu berlebihan."

"Ish. Aku kan baru pertama kali melihatnya. Wajar kan aku panik. Memangnya kau, tidak punya ekspresi."

Sehun hanya mendelik sebal ke arah Luhan.

"Kalau sudah sering terjadi, kok pelakunya belum ditangkap?" lanjut Luhan yang masih penasaran.

"Pelakunya sangat hebat, jadi tidak ditemukan jejaknya sama sekali. Sampai sekarang aku berusaha menyelidiki tapi hasilnya masih nihil."

"Menyelidiki? Kau seorang detektif?"

"Hmm. Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Bukankah kau mahasiswa kedokteran?"

"Itu juga bisa."

"Ya! Jawablah pertanyaanku dengan benar!"

"Terserah pemikiranmu sajalah. Aku masuk." Balas Sehun dengan cuek lalu membuka pintu flatnya.

"Ah ternyata sudah sampai." Gumam Luhan yang baru sadar.

Luhan baru saja akan masuk, namun Ia ragu. Ia takut saat Ia tidur ada orang yang masuk dan membunuhnya. Apalagi cerita Sehun tadi membuat Luhan semakin paranoid.

"Emm, Sehun-sii." Panggil Luhan pada Sehun yang hendak masuk ke flatnya.

Sehun pun melirik dengan tatapan _ada apa lagi?_

"Bolehkah aku menginap di flatmu?"

"Andwe."

"Kumohon…. Pleasseee…"

"Tidak."

"Ayolah…" bujuk Luhan sambil mengeluarkan aegyo andalannya.

"Tidak. Orang sepertimu bisa membuat flatku berantakan."

"Kalau begitu, kau menginap di flatku saja? Ya ya ya…aku sangat takut sehuuunn"

"Hhh.. baiklah." Ucap Sehun pada akhirnya.

XXX

Pukul 12 malam…

"Sehuunnn… Hunnn…" panggil Luhan untuk yang ke sekian kalinya namun tidak dihiraukan oleh Sehun yang sedang sibuk mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya.

Kini mereka sedang duduk di karpet yang berada di ruang tengah.

"Sehunniieeee…"

"Tutup mulutmu atau aku pergi."

"Baiklah baiklah. Ck kau benar-benar tidak asik."

Tidak berhasil menggoda Sehun. Luhan pun pergi ke dapur untuk membuat milkshake coklat untuknya dan Sehun.

Pukul Setengah 1 malam…

"Sehun, ini sudah malam. Ayo tidur!" rengek Luhan yang sudah tidak kuat menahan kantuknya.

"Kau tidur duluan saja." Jawab Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop.

"Tidak mau. Aku takut jika sendirian."

"Umurmu berapa sih? Kenapa kau manja sekali?'

"Ish ayolah sehunniee, aku sudah tidak kuat."

"Arraseo arraseo. Aku akan mengerjakannya di kamar."

Sehun pun berjalan menuju kamar membawa laptopnya diikuti Luhan yang sudah setengah terpejam.

Sehun pun mendudukan dirinya di pinggir kasur dan bersandar pada dashboard tempat tidur sedangkan Luhan langsung merebahkan dirinya di samping Sehun dan langsung terlelap.

_"Kau cantik, Luhan sayang."_ Gumam Sehun lalu segera menutup laptopnya dan ikut berbaring di sebelah Luhan sambil terus menatap Luhan yang tertidur dengan lelapnya.

Sehun pun tersenyum penuh arti sebelum akhirnya menyusul Luhan ke alam bawah sadarnya.

XXX

* * *

><p><strong>TBCDELETE**

**Mind To Review**


	2. Chapter 2

Ini bagian 2nyaaa…

Selamat membaca Chingudeul…

* * *

><p>Sebelumnya :<p>

_Sehun pun mendudukan dirinya di pinggir kasur dan bersandar pada dashboard tempat tidur sedangkan Luhan langsung merebahkan dirinya di samping Sehun dan langsung terlelap._

_ "Kau cantik, Luhan sayang." Gumam Sehun lalu segera menutup laptopnya dan ikut berbaring di sebelah Luhan sambil terus menatap Luhan yang tertidur dengan lelapnya._

_ Sehun pun tersenyum penuh arti sebelum akhirnya menyusul Luhan ke alam bawah sadarnya.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hari Kedua<strong>

Keesokan paginya…

"Eungh…" Lenguh Xi Luhan yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Dengan mata setengah terpejam Ia meraba-raba sekitarnya mencari seseorang yang tadi malam menginap di flatnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Oh Sehun, si namja datar.

Dirasa tak menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya, Luhan pun membuka paksa mata rusanya.

"Kemana dia? Apa dia sudah kembali ke flatnya?" gumamnya sambil mengucek matanya dengan sangat menggemaskan.

Luhan akhirnya keluar dari kamar, berniat ke kamar mandi. Namun sesuatu yang bergumul di sofa menarik perhatiannya.

"Sehunnnn…." Bisik Luhan tepat di telinga Sehun yang ternyata tidur di sofa ruang tengah.

Karena tak ada respon, Luhan pun menusuk-nusuk pipi Sehun dengan brutal.

"Diam atau ku penggal kepalamu Luhan." Ancam Sehun entah sudah bangun atau hanya mengigau karena matanya masih terpejam.

DEG

Mendengar kata kepala, Luhan langsung merinding karena teringat kejadian semalam. Dan Ia pun menyerah mengganggu Sehun dan segera pergi ke tujuan awalnya, kamar mandi.

Setelah Luhan menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi, Sehun langsung membuka matanya tersenyum senang karena berhasil menakuti Luhan. Entah kenapa Ia sangat senang membuat Luhan takut.

Dan sebenarnya tadi malam itu….

Flashback

"_Kau cantik, Luhan sayang." Gumam Sehun lalu segera menutup laptopnya dan ikut berbaring di sebelah Luhan sambil terus menatap Luhan yang tertidur dengan lelapnya._

_ Sehun pun tersenyum penuh arti sebelum akhirnya menyusul Luhan ke alam bawah sadarnya._

_ Namun, Sehun masih sadar juga alias tidak bisa tidur karena hasratnya yang sangat kuat untuk terus memandangi Luhan yang sangat cantik dan polos saat tertidur._

_2 jam kemudian…_

_ Sehun semakin frustasi karena tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari rusa imut di hadapannya ini. Bahkan Ia hanya berkedip selama 1 detik._

_ "Aishh kalau begini aku mana bisa tidur."_

_ Setelah memikirkan dengan serius akhirnya Ia memutuskan untuk tidur di sofa sebelum terjadi hal yang tidak-tidak antara dirinya dan Luhan. Lebih tepatnya Ia takut kalau Ia melakukan sesuatu yang buruk terhadap Luhan tanpa sadar._

_ Sebelum meninggalkan kamar, Sehun menyempatkan diri untuk memandang Luhan terakhir kalinya #inilebaybangetpadahalcumamaupergidarikamardoang dan…_

_ CUP_

_ Bibirnya sukses mengecup kilat bibir merah Cherry Luhan lalu segera kabur setelahnya. Dasar Sehun cari kesempatan._

End Flashback

XXX

Luhan sudah selesai mandi dan mata rusanya langsung tertuju ke sofa yang sudah rapi dan kosong.

"Kemana lagi dia? Ish dia selalu saja menghilang tiba-tiba." Gumam Luhan lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya untuk berganti baju. Namun langkahnya terhenti melihat sticky note yang tertempel di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Aku pulang. Aku bisa lumutan jika menunggumu selesai mandi. – Oh Sehun"

Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil membacanya.

"Dasar namja aneh. Sayangnya kau sangat tampan Sehunnie." Gumamnya sambil terkikik pelan lalu segera bersiap untuk perjalanannya di hari kedua.

XXX

Sebelum bertemu Baekhyun, Luhan menyempatkan diri berkunjung ke flat Sehun untuk mengantarkan nasi goreng kimchi yang Ia buat sebagai tanda terima kasih karena sudah menemaninya tadi malam. #katakatainisedikitambigu

TOK TOK TOK

"Sehunnn kau di dalam?"

"Se…." Luhan hendak memanggil Sehun namun terpotong karena pintu flatnya sudah terbuka.

"Wae?" Tanya Sehun yang muncul dengan skinny jeans, kaos hitam polos dan jaket kulit.

Luhan sempat terpana namun Ia segera mengingat tujuannnya datang ke flat Sehun.

"Ini, aku memasak nasi goreng kimchi untukmu. Sebagai tanda terima kasih." Ucap Luhan sambil menyodorkan bungkusan makanan itu kepada Sehun.

Sehun pun langsung menerimanya, "baguslah kau masih ingat balas budi."

Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya sebal mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Ngomong2, kau akan kemana Sehun?" Tanya Luhan yang penasaran melihat penampilan sehun.

"Ada urusan penting. Kau tidak perlu tahu. Kau sendiri?"

"Ah begitu. Aku? Aku sih mau pergi dengan temanku berkeliling Seoul."

"Siapa?"

"Apa?"

"Temanmu."

"Oh , temanku namanya Baekhyun." Jawab Luhan akhirnya.

_"Tumben dia penasaran padaku. Biasanya kan cuek."_ Batin Luhan sambil menatap Sehun penuh selidik.

Sehun yang merasa ditatap pun bertanya, "Wae? Kenapa kau masih di sini? Mungkin temanmu sudah menunggu."

"Ah aku sampai lupa. Kalau begitu aku pergi ne Sehun. Papay." Pamit Luhan lalu segera berlalu dari hadapan Sehun yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan … entahlah.

XXX

Tak disangka tak dinyana, ternyata Sehun mengikuti Luhan. Entah mengapa firasatnya mengatakan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi pada Luhan.

Sehun terus mengikuti gerak-gerik Luhan yang saat ini berada di taman sedang tertawa bahagia sambil memakan ice cream bersama Baekhyun.

"Lulu, tunggu sebentar ne. Aku ingin ke toilet." Pamit Baekhyun dan ditanggapi dengan anggukan Luhan.

Luhan pun menunggu dengan sabar di kursi taman.

Tak lama kemudian, tiba-tiba saja ada seorang anak kecil yang menangis menghampirinya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

Namun, anak kecil itu tidak menjawab dan malah menarik-narik tangan Luhan untuk mengikutinya. Dengan polosnya, Luhan mengikuti anak itu tanpa tahu bahaya sedang menunggu di depannya. Sehun turut serta mengikuti Luhan.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan bergegas ke kursi taman untuk bertemu Luhan. Namun, Ia melihat Luhan yang sedang diseret oleh anak kecil dan seorang namja mengikuti Luhan di belakangnya.

"Siapa dia?" gumamnya lalu memutuskan untuk ikut andil dalam mengikuti Luhan.

XXX

Beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya anak kecil itu berhenti dan menyuruh Luhan untuk menunggu di tempat ini, belakang taman yang tak terurus dan tersembunyi. Setelahnya anak kecil itu langsung pergi membuat Luhan bingung sekaligus takut setengah mati.

Ia kembali teringat dengan kepala itu. Bagaimana kalau dirinya bernasib sama?

"Seseorang tolong aku. Sehunnn datanglah." Batin Luhan yang entah kenapa langsung mengingat Sehun dan mencoba mengirim telepati kepada Sehun.

Sehun mulai waspada dan matanya berkelana mencari sesuatu atau seseorang yang terlihat mencurigakan. Ia pun menangkap siluet tubuh tinggi yang mengarahkan pistolnya tepat ke arah Luhan.

"LUHAANN AWASSS!"

Bukan. Bukan Sehun yang berteriak. Namun Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba datang dan menarik Luhan hingga peluru tersebut melesat jauh. Lalu dimana Sehun? Entahlah. Seperti biasanya, Ia selalu menghilang tiba-tiba.

"SIAL!" umpat seseorang yang berniat menembak Luhan tadi. Ia pun pergi dengan tatapan kesal dan marah.

"Siapa sih namja yang mengikuti Luhan?" batin Baekhyun yang merasa curiga dengan gerak gerik Sehun.

XXX

"Gwenchana Lulu?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menenangkan Luhan yang berada dipelukannya.

"Ne. Gomawo Baekki. Kalau tidak ada kau, mungkin aku…"

"Sudahlah lupakan saja kejadian hari ini. Sepertinya kau harus pulang dan beristirahat. Jalan-jalannya kita tunda dulu. Ayo ku antar pulang."

Akhirnya Luhan pun kembali ke flatnya diantar Baekhyun.

XXX

Kini Luhan sedang menyembunyikan dirinya di bawah selimut. Setelah diantar Baekhyun, Luhan buru-buru masuk ke flatnya dan menguci semua pintu.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun sangat khawatir dan ingin menemani Luhan tapi Ia sudah ada janji dengan sahabat masa kecilnya yang hari ini baru datang dari Kanada. Alhasil Luhan hanya sendirian di flatnya dengan penuh ketakutan.

TOK TOK TOK

Tiba-tiba saja ada yang mengetuk pintu flat Luhan. Luhan langsung waspada dan mengambil pisau dari dapur kemudian berjalan tanpa suara menuju pintu depan.

"Luhan, kau di dalam?"

Namun, ketakutannya menghilang seketika setelah mendengar suara husky yang begitu Ia kenali. Itu suara Sehun.

Dengan cepat Luhan langsung membuka pintu dan menarik Sehun untuk masuk lalu kembali mengunci pintunya.

"Ada apa Luhan? Kau terlihat kacau." Tanya Sehun dengan raut khawatir. #tumbenbiasanyakandatar

"Sehun, aku takut. Hiks " Jawab Luhan dengan terisak sambil mencengkram kaos Sehun dengan tangan bergetar.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Sehun langsung membawa Luhan ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sttt, Uljima sayang. Aku di sini untuk melindungimu." Ucap Sehun sambil terus mengusap punggung Luhan.

"_Sayang? Barusan sehun memanggilku sayang. Aku tidak salah dengar kan?"_ batin Luhan dengan pipi memanas karena air matanya dan panggilan Sehun kepadanya.

Tiba-tiba saja Luhan melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan menatapnya dalam.

"Sehun, aku senang kau di sini." Ungkapnya pelan sambil menatap mata elang Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum tulus mendengarnya.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau istirahat. Aku akan menemanimu." Katanya sambil menuntun Luhan untuk berbaring di kasur.

Sehun ikut berbaring di samping Luhan dan Luhan pun langsung memeluk Sehun erat membuat Sehun terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Luhan.

"Tidurlah sayang, aku akan menjagamu." Ucap Sehun lalu mendaratkan ciuman didahi Luhan.

Luhan pun langsung tenang dan segera terlelap di pelukan Sehun.

XXX

Pukul 10 malam…

Drrttt… Drttt…

Getaran handphone di meja nakas mengusik Luhan dari tidur lelapnya. Luhan pun berusaha menggapai handphonenya dengan mata tertutup. Setelah mendapatkannya, Ia membuka matanya untuk membaca pesan.

Ternyata dari Baekhyun.

**From Baekki :**

Lulu, bagaimana keadaannmu?

**To Baekki :**

Aku baik-baik saja baekki. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku.

**From Baekki :**

Huft, baguslah kalau begitu. Ngomong2 mengenai kejadian tadi , aku curiga dengan seseorang lu?

**To Baekki :**

Siapa baek?

**From Baekki :**

Aku juga tidak tahu siapa dia. Tapi, dia mengikutimu saat di taman tadi. Aku curiga dia yang menyuruh seseorang untuk mencelakaimu.

**To Baekki :**

Jinja? Kau ingat ciri-cirinya?

**From Baekki :**

Kalau tidak salah dia tinggi, berkulit putih susu dan rambutnya blonde berwarna pirang. Mungkin kau mengenal seseorang dengan ciri-ciri seperti itu?

**To Baekki :**

Aku tak tau Baekki. Nanti akan ku pikirkan lagi. Gomawo infonya ^_^

**From Baekki :**

Cheonma my Lulu deer… ^_^

Setelah bersms ria dengan Baekhyun, Luhan pun hendak tertidur kembali. Ia pun membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Kau sangat tampan Sehunnie." Gumamnya masih tersenyum namun tiba-tiba senyumnya lenyap.

"Tunggu tunggu, Baekhyun bilang orang itu tinggi, berkulit putih susu dan berambut blonde pirang… itu seperti ciri-ciri…

Sehun?"

"Tidak… Tidak mungkin Sehun… Sehunnie sangat baik dan … tidak tidak tidak… pasti bukan Sehunnie…"

Luhan terus bermonolog sendiri sampai akhirnya Ia tertidur karena kecapean. Tanpa Luhan sadari, ternyata Sehun mendengarnya dari tadi. Sehun pun penasaran dengan siapa Luhan bertukar pesan. Setelah yakin kalau Luhan benar-benar tertidur, Sehun segera mengambil Handphone luhan dan mulai membaca pesan Luhan.

"Rupanya dugaanku benar. Kau akan menyesalinya, Baekhyun. Tunggu saja apa yang akan kulakukan padamu dan dia." Batin Sehun terlihat geram.

Ia pun mengembalikan handphone Luhan pada tempatnya dan mencoba untuk tidur.

XXX

**TBC**

**Mind To Review**

* * *

><p>Balasan Review :<p>

Selubaby : Okesip. Aku update ASAP kokkk… Thank you ya udah baca dan review :D

yeojakim2 : Ya ya ya bisa jadi bisa jadi… tapi aku ga rela kalau Sehun jadi pembunuh hahaha … Thank you ya udah baca dan review :D

nisaramaidah28 : Siappp... Thank you ya udah baca dan review :D

.58 : aku juga penasaran #plakk Sehun bukan ya? Tapi aku gamau kalau Sehun jadi pembunuh hehehe… orang yang ngeliatin itu nanti aku kasih tau di akhir kok. Thank you ya udah baca dan review :D

NoonaLu : Sippp… Thank you ya udah baca dan review :D

RZHH 261220 II : Iyanih aku lanjutiinnn, baca terus yaaa. Ini threeshoot kok hehe… Thank you ya udah baca dan review :D


End file.
